


Во имя добра

by Veda



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [12]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, Paladins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25344748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veda/pseuds/Veda
Summary: Тяжело искать союзников, когда ты – паладин.
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Во имя добра

Комната, в которой они находились, разительно отличалась от всего остального здания. Здесь было уютно, в камине трещали дрова, а дорогая мебель буквально кричала о тонком вкусе хозяина. Зато путь к этой комнате был темным, неприветливым и немного пугающим.

И, после того, что Рикарт услышал — это неудивительно.

— Так вы — воры? — нахмурившись, уточнил он.

— Мне говорили, что ты — умный парень, — отсалютовал ему бокалом вина Аран Линвейл. — Похоже, не соврали.

Но Рикарт не принял этот комплимент.

— Когда мне предложили помощь в поисках, я думал... Что это кто-то благородный!

— Приношу извинения, если разочаровал. Жизнь порой подкидывает сюрпризы. Но давай-ка посмотрим правде в глаза: никто в этом городе больше тебе не поможет. Теневые воры — самая могущественная организация в Аткатле, с нами считаются даже Волшебники в Рясах. Не говоря уже о сошках помельче. Найти твою подругу и того сумасшедшего мага для нас несложно. Я уверен, что мы сможем помочь друг другу...

— И речи быть не может! — воскликнул Рикарт, сверкнув глазами.

В нем горел праведный гнев, который мог познать лишь паладин Тира перед лицом зла и беззакония. Подумать только, ему — служителю Справедливого Бога — предложили сотрудничество воры! Неслыханно! Пусть Рикарт был очень молодым поборником Тира, о важности таких понятий, как Честь и Правосудие, он имел отличное представление. И не собирался изменять своим принципам ради мимолетной выгоды.

Линвейл пронзил его оценивающим взглядом.

— Хорошо подумай, прежде чем отказываться.

— Работать с ворами?! Никогда я не опущусь до такого! Да будет вам известно, что мне уже предложили помощь другие добрые люди, и я намерен теперь обратиться к ним! А вашу воровскую шайку, так и знайте, ждет возмездие от стражи этого города!

Рикарт ожидал, что Линвейл немедленно покается или хотя бы испугается, но тот только рассмеялся.

— Откуда же ты взялся, такой наивный? Думаешь, стража не в курсе наших дел? И все-таки я прошу тебя подумать, мальчик, с кем лучше дружить в Амне. Иначе в следующий раз мы не будем так мило беседовать.

— Это угроза?

— Просто совет. От умного человека, раз уж в тебе больше благородства, чем мозгов.

Рикарт оглянулся на своих спутников. Бравый Аномен, прекрасная Аэри, храбрейшая Маззи, недалекий, но такой жаждущий нести в мир справедливость Минск... И почему-то прикрывающая глаза ладонью и качающая головой Джахейра. С такими друзьями Рикарт был готов сунуть голову в пасть дракону, не то, что разозлить какую-то шайку воров.

И он доблестно схватился за оружие, обнажив клинок.

  
— Так вы — вампиры?! — в ужасе вскричал Рикарт.

Сидевшая напротив женщина в откровенном наряде только клыкасто усмехнулась, закинув ногу на ногу:

— А чего ты ждал, приходя на кладбище ночью? Молящихся в тишине склепов служителей Латандера?

Признаться честно, Рикарта назначенное место и время встречи тоже смутило. Но мало ли, какие капризы у людей, если они предлагают помощь. И вот! Кажется, все злокозненные души этого ужасного города вышли на охоту за благородным сердцем паладина Тира.

А эта еще и явилась на встречу в столь бесстыдном виде — облегающая одежда почти ничего не прикрывала! Наверняка сделано это, чтобы соблазнить Рикарта и переманить на сторону зла. Но такие трюки с ним не пройдут! Пусть прелести вампирши сперва и поразили воображение молодого паладина, но он нашел в себе силы противостоять этим коварным чарам! Ни одна женщина не стоит нарушения собственных принципов и обетов! Потрясший воображение Рикарда сир Келдорн из Ордена Сияющего Сердца наверняка так бы и сказал...

— Ну что, так и будешь пялиться на меня, милый? — подала голос вампирша.

Рикарт покраснел от смущения и негодования разом. А затем твердо заявил:

— Я не буду пособником мерзкой нежити, что бы она там ни предлагала!

— Как жаль... — притворно вздохнула вампирша. — А ведь мы могли бы стать близкими друзьями...

— Д-друзьями?! Ты за кого меня принимаешь?!

— За святого дурака, который не видит дальше своего носа. Бедняжка.

Этого уж Рикарт стерпеть не мог. Он бросил взгляд на своих спутников, заметил не менее праведный гнев в их глазах и ринулся в бой.

  
— Знаешь, нам следовало все-таки подумать о союзе с Теневыми ворами, — заметила Джахейра неделю спустя. — Это называется «меньшее зло».

За проведенное в Аткатле время она несколько утомилась водить через дорогу пожилых леди и ловить карманников по подворотням. Рикарт бросался на любую возможность сделать доброе дело, как изголодавшийся упырь на одинокую девицу. И совсем не жалел своих друзей. Джахейра искренне радовалась его благородным порывам, но надеялась, что свою энергию Рикарт все же направит в более подходящее русло. Снимать котят с деревьев — дело, конечно, замечательное. Как и помочь старикам-фермерам вскопать огород. Но не этим занимаются обычно Арфисты и искатели приключений, совсем не этим...

— Не бывает меньшего зла! — уверенно заявил Рикарт. — Зло есть зло, в любом проявлении! И мы должны бороться с ним и несправедливостью!

— Хорошо сказано, дружище! — громко поддержал его Минск.

Несколько прохожих с опаской обернулись на кричащего двухметрового амбала и поспешили поскорее покинуть улицу.

— Однако время идет, а мы совсем не продвинулись в поисках Имоен и Айреникуса, — предприняла еще одну попытку достучаться до друга Джахейра.

— Знаешь, сегодня утром я понял, что мы просто не там искали. Думаю, нам стоит обратиться не к преступникам и темным тварям, а к служителям света и справедливости. Местные паладины должны увидеть, как много добрых дел мы сотворили, и обязательно помочь!

— Орден Сияющего Сердца наверняка не останется в стороне и не бросит в беде столь благородного воина, — добавил воодушевившийся Аномен.

— Вот! — радостно закивал Рикарт.

Он улыбнулся и подпер ногой придорожный камень, точно уже представлял на его месте голову Айреникуса.

— А пойдут ли паладины на нарушение закона Аткатлы ради помощи тебе? — по-прежнему сомневалась Джахейра.

Рикарт нахмурился, затем открыл рот и снова закрыл. Он с беспокойством покосился на Аномена и кашлянул:

— Ну... Мы можем хотя бы спросить у них. А если нет... В городе наверняка еще множество достойных людей, которых мы не просили о помощи. В конце концов, наша задача — избавить мир от великого зла!

И Рикарт решительно зашагал вперед.

— Идемте, мы и так слишком долго занимались ерундой, разгоняя местных преступников. Пора вершить настоящую справедливость во имя Тира! Жди меня, Айреникус, я уже в пути!

Спутники Рикарта переглянулись и поспешили следом, пока он не вляпался в какую-нибудь переделку или не отправился сражаться со всем злом мира в одиночку.

— М-да, — пробормотала Джахейра, качая головой. — И как только Баал умудрился породить такое...


End file.
